


3:00 AM

by Mttproductions



Series: Dominic Wilde, Local Distortion Lover [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mttproductions/pseuds/Mttproductions
Summary: Dominic awakes to see a figure standing next to his bed.
Relationships: Michael/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dominic Wilde, Local Distortion Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	3:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Woo another old fic I just decided to post. I...wuv Michael >//w//>  
> Takes place roughly near the beginning of Dominic’s relationship with Michael, so somewhere in season 2.

Dominic wasn’t surprised when he awoke in the middle of the night. He never was a good sleeper; and when he was younger insomnia had threatened to consume his life before he had gotten ahold of a balanced set of medications; including some good sleeping pills. Still, even though he did usually sleep through the night, he would awaken occasionally. What had surprised him, though, was when he woke up, he could see a figure standing over him at the side of his bed.

Adrenaline filled him instantly, and Dominic nearly fell out of bed as he scrambled up and quickly turned on the lamp beside his bed. The room was filled with light and Dominic made out the figure to be Michael. He let out a long sigh of relief and physically relaxed, dropping his head into his hands. His heart was still thumping hard in his chest, and he tried to steady his breathing to help his body calm. 

“Michael, what are you doing here?” Dominic asked, his voice hoarse from it not being used since before he went to sleep. Dominic lifted his head up to look at Michael, who was staring hard at him with what appeared to be an expression of puzzlement, but it was hard to tell. He was clearly deep in thought, as his form was considerably less stable that it usually was; his appearance blurred with what looked like TV static. Michael’s form seemed to become more clear as he focused on Dominic’s question.

“That is...a question,” Michael, responded. Dominic knitted his brows together in confusion.

“Yeees, and…? The answer?” Dominic said, a slight annoyance slipping into his voice. He usually was a lot more patient, especially with Michael, but his brain was still sluggish with sleep and he wasn’t thinking as clearly as he would be after having time to properly wake up.

“I don’t...know,” Michael confessed. “I have no reason to be here, but...I am. It iiis, confusing,” Michael extrapolated. Dominic’s brows continued to be knitted together in confusion.

“...Well, you’re here,” Dominic offered.

“Yes, it appears I am.” Michael replied. They stared at each other in silence for several moments before Dominic sighed and moved over in his bed, and then he patted the spot he was a moment ago.

“Sit down for a bit,” Dominic added. Michael eyed the spot for a moment, and then moved to sit down on the bed with his legs crossed. Well, at least the appearance of being crossed. His legs seemed to bend...wrong, as if there were an extra joint somewhere, and they seemed to be almost clipping into each other where a normal person’s legs would merely rest against each other. Michael stared forward at Dominic’s wall, where an extra door sat. His door.

“You are...confusing,” Michael began after a moment. Dominic wanted to comment on the irony of that statement; the being making no logical sense calling him confusing, but he held his tongue. He sensed Michael was more sensitive than usual at that moment. 

“Why am I confusing?” Dominic asked instead, trying to prompt Michael into continuing. Michael seemed to do something in the imitation of a sigh, but it sounded strange in some way, almost like it was a mechanical action. 

“You should be dead by now,” Michael stated simply. Dominic felt a twinge of unease by the statement, but he tried to swallow it down and ignore it. “I’ve had innumerable chances to just kill you, and yet...I haven’t,” Michael looked down at his hands, turning them over as if he were examining something he didn’t understand. He then looked up at Dominic, his brows furrowed. “Why haven’t I killed you yet?”

“M-maybe…” Dominic's voice faltered, his sense of unease growing. “There’s a part of you that likes me, or likes to spend time with me,” He finished. He wasn’t sure what Michael would think of his suggestion, but he was worried about any negative reaction he might have.

“I shouldn’t like you, that is the problem,” Michael responded. “To like you, to feel any sort of emotion towards you, requires a sense of self and identity that I am not supposed to have.” He looked away, staring towards the door again. 

“Even if you aren’t supposed to have an identity like that, doesn’t necessarily mean that you...don’t have an identity,” Dominic suggested. He watched Michael intently, trying to gauge his reactions. Michael made a noise of consideration.

“Perhaaaps,” Michael said. He looked back down at his lap for a moment, then back at Dominic. “But, what am I supposed to...do about that? What would having a kind of identity mean?” Dominic tried to think of an answer, but he had nothing, so he only shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” He confessed. Michael looked almost disappointed. “I guess,” Dominic added after, “You should just...follow how you feel?”

“How I...feel,” Michael said softly. He looked down and stared at himself once more, considering himself. His form started to flicker again, showing that he was getting lost in his own indescribable thoughts. Dominic had let the silence hang for a few moments, thinking Michael would need a moment to reflect, and then he continued.

“You...want to be with me, don’t you?” Dominic asked. He felt his face begin to get hot, and he cursed himself mentally for getting flustered. “If you don’t want to hurt me, or at least have avoided it until now, and you found yourself going to me even without understanding, then there must be some part of you that wants to be here with me.” 

“...Perhaps,” Michael said, quieter than the last time. He turned back to Dominic. “What do...I do now that I am here, though?” He asked, seemingly genuinely.

“Uhm, we could…” Dominic trailed off, the thought that he was going to suggest making him flustered. Oh well, he thought, it wasn’t like we hadn’t shared an act of physical intimacy in our own ways before. “Since I really do need to go back to sleep, you can just lay with me, if you’d like to,” Dominic averted his eyes and hoped that Michael didn’t notice the increase in hues his cheeks had had. Granted if he did, he most likely wouldn’t have cared, but still. Michael’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Uhm, here…” Dominic adjusted himself into a position he could slide down from in a moment, then he reached out and gingerly touched Michael, his hands leading Michael into a lying position. Dominic tried to ignore how his hair splayed out and into the sheets under him. Then, Dominic laid down himself.

“Do you expect me to sleep as well?” Michael asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Dominic wasn’t surprised; he didn’t figure Michael needed to sleep.

“No, but we can just...enjoy being together,” Dominic answered. He watched as Michael reached his (thankfully, human appearing) hand over to Dominic and left it raised above him as if debating what to do, then he wrapped it around Dominic and then pressed against him, as if trying to get him to move. Dominic’s blush grew as he wiggled closer to Michael, and they adjusted so that Dominic was cuddling Michael with his head on the entity’s approximation of a chest. Such close contact with Michael started to make his body tingle, but he merely shivered for a second, then disregarded it.

They rested there for a long moment and Dominic’s blush went down as he eventually grew comfortable with the strange contact. Tiredness began to encroach at the corners of his mind and his eyes started to feel heavy. He needed to go back to sleep, lest he cause even more trouble for himself in the morning when he had to go to work and required his critical thinking skills.

“Could, uhm, you get the light?” Dominic asked timidly. Michael didn’t even move as Dominic’s bedside table lamp suddenly went out. Dominic briefly hoped that Michael hadn’t just broken his only lamp, and then cast the worry out of his mind. “Thanks,” He whispered. He shifted a moment to make sure he was comfortable, then he shut his eyes. “Goodnight, Michael,” Dominic murmured.

“Mhmn...Goodnight, Dominic,” Michael’s softer voice crackled like static when he said Dominic’s name. Dominic laid there and started to drift into sleep, but just before he left consciousness, he felt Michael’s hand that had been cradling Dominic’s back remove itself, and it was a few moments before he felt it gently brushing over Dominic’s hair. Dominic tried not to react and instead tried to appear like he was already asleep, but inside he was glowing from the touch. Laying there like that in Michael’s arms, his unnatural hands gently brushing his hair, Dominic fell into the deepest sleep he had had in a very long time.


End file.
